The Twisted Life of Cedric Diggory
by jacob-harrypotter95
Summary: The courageous, loyal and brave wizard, Cedric Diggory's life is twisted around in this Harry Potter fan-fiction. Shocking challenges are faced & new relationships are gained. This story takes an insight into this wizard's life, and what could have been.
1. The Night That Started It All

In a small, magical community, located in Devon, England, Cedric Diggory and his family peacefully lived amongst the wizards and witches. Cedric is an intelligent, young wizard, with light, fluffy brown hair and eyes that shine an amorous grey. He appeared quite tall and lanky for his age of about seventeen. He is known specifically for his success as a Hufflepuff prefect and captain and seeker of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he began his schooling there in 1989. Cedric's father, Amos Diggory, was a content wizard who spent his time working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magic Creatures in the Ministry of Magic. Cedric and his father possessed a tight relationship. It was the school holidays of 1994 and Cedric had arrived home to spend some relaxing time with his father.

"Cedric, my boy!" Amos expressed, limping down the gravel track excitedly to welcome his son.

"Hello father." Cedric replied, enveloping his father in a warm hug.

"Come inside and tell me all about your year! I am sure it was mighty successful." Amos gloated, once again showing his excessive gratitude and pride of his son.

Later that evening, Amos was enjoying a soothing Butterbeer, which he had brewed himself, whilst Cedric was upstairs catching up on his reading. 'Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration' is one of his favourite books which has helped him in succeeding academically. A storm approached the Diggory house, with threatening gales and violent lightning and thunder. The storm didn't seem to bother Cedric, as he was too enthralled in his book. Suddenly, a faint tap on the murky window beckoned his attention. Gradually moving his eyes away from the book, Cedric glanced at the window. Confused, he cautiously slid off his bed, and crept his way towards the mysterious sound. The tapping seemed to gradually get louder and more violent. Cedric snuck over to his bedside table and grabbed his 12 and ¼ inch wand. He wearily lifted it up to chest-height and aimed it at the window, and continued to sneak over. He was only just 2m away when an enigmatic object burst through the glass and landed in Cedric's room. The shadowy figure advanced on the boy.

"Stupefy!" cursed the unknown figure, violently swishing their wand. Cedric moved his wand in a waving motion, sending out a Shield Charm and defending himself from the spell before it could hit him.

"I said, Stupefy!" The enigmatic figure piercingly cursed. This time, Cedric had little time to react. The spell sped towards the adolescent wizard, targeting him in the chest and sending him back into the wooden wall. Cedric's body lay unconscious on the floor whilst the figure dashed through his room, giggling and laughing manically.

Cedric awoke from the curse, finding himself on the ground and clueless of what happened, as if someone used the Memory charm on him. He slowly got up and staggered around for a couple seconds. He scanned around to find that his delicate room had been perfidiously trashed. Cedric hastily rushed around his room and tried to clean up the mess, but then it hit him. Where is his father? In a panic, Cedric hurried downstairs to find his father. He saw his father's drinking glass shattered over the wooden floor and Butterbeer was spilt everywhere. Cedric started to become worried, but he stayed persistent, as he needed to find his father. Staggering through the house, Cedric was clueless as to where his father was. What if he was kidnapped? What if he was killed? Countless pictures flowed through Cedric's mind.

"Okay, I need to find my father!" Cedric sighed, however he remained resilient. Distant screams coming from the front of the house caught Cedric's attention. Sprinting through the house, Cedric slipped over on the spilt Butterbeer and landed face first on the ground covered with shattered glass. In atrocious pain, he crawled along the ground towards the front door, where the piercing screams kept coming from. Cedric grabbed his wand and performed the Healing spell, Tergeo, on himself, to clean up to wounds. Bursting through the front door, the image of Bellatrix Lestrange duelling against Amos Diggory flowed through Cedric's traumatized eyes. Cedric clutched his wand from his pocket and in an attempt to grab it and point it at Bellatrix; he fumbled and dropped the wand. He dived onto the muddy earth to search for his wand. Frequently glancing up, Cedric was panicking immensely and was clueless on what to do. Grasping his wand, Cedric jumped up ready to defend his loving father, and defeat the horrid Death Eater. Cedric advanced on Bellatrix, aiming his wand and screaming at her to stop. Bellatrix, laughing hysterically, rolled her eyes at the boy and continued to duel Amos.

"You foolish boy, Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix cursed at Cedric's father, sending a stream of green light towards the man, striking him right in the chest and sending him to the ground, killing him instantly. The Death Eater quickly apparated out of sight, to leave Amos' lifeless body to lie amongst the rubble in the rain. Screaming with grief, Cedric sprinted over to his dead father and started caressing his body. Cedric lied down next to his motionless father and squeezed his hand firmly, as the gentle rain softly fell on their broken souls.

"I'm going to make you proud, father!" He sobbed, placing his head gently on his father's chest. The whole night, Cedric lied next to his father, by his side, crying his eyes out, his heart breaking more and more. This was the night that changed the life of Cedric Diggory, forever…


	2. The Start of Something New

Ding, ding, ding! Cedric awoke to the deafening sound of a bell. Drowsy, Cedric glanced over to the foggy mirror, positioned in the corner of the room. He cautiously slid out of the bed, and sluggishly scuffed over to the mirror. Cedric slowly brought his delicate hand up to his face, staring at the faint scar on his face. Memories flowed back through his distressed mind, of that horrific night.

"Breakfast time!" a voice shouted from downstairs, followed by a stampede of people, racing each other to the dining table. This broke Cedric out of his trance. He sighed, and gloomily made his way downstairs.

"Come on Cedric!" Fred Weasley bellowed, as he sprinted past the miserable boy, 'accidentally' nudging him into the solid wall.

"Cheer up lad," the father figure of the house, Arthur, soothed, as Cedric made his way down the wooden staircase. "Come with us to the Quidditch World Cup this afternoon. It'll take your mind off of things." Arthur offered whilst glancing at the boy and noticing him show a slight smile. This was the first time that the Weasley family had seen Cedric smile, since they had offered him to move into the Burrow.

Cedric sluggishly pushed open the door of the Burrow, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. He directed his deep grey eyes to his hand, which he brought up to eye-level. Cedric observed his hand closely, squinting. He noticed that his hand was shaking severely. He sobbed silently to himself as the memories of that horrific night flowed back through his vulnerable mind. Approaching the two eldest Weasley boys, William and Charlie, he saw that they were setting up the dining tables, as there were too many people staying in the Burrow. Cedric glanced at the eldest, Bill, and noticed his long red hair, which was tied up into a ponytail, and he was wearing what looked like gothic clothes. He looked over to the other boy setting up the tables. He appeared to have a broad, well-mannered face, and looked slightly like Ron and Percy, except he was shorter and stubbier.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Both of the boys shouted, and the levitating tables were gently put in place.

Cedric was sitting down at breakfast, gently slurping his soup, staring up after every spoonful, watching Fred and George demolish their breakfast. He scanned the table of Weasley's, looking quite puzzled at their behaviour. Recently, Percy attained a job at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of International Magical Co-operation, and was deep in conversation with Mr Weasley about his new boss, Mr Barty Crouch. Mrs Weasley was complaining to the eldest son, Bill, about his dreadful hair-do, threatening to cut his ghastly ponytail off. Fred and George kicked back their chairs at the same time and raced up the stairs excitedly to their room on the second floor, nudging each other out of the way.

"Wow, you can tell they are excited." Ginny sarcastically commented. The rest of the Weasley family left the table, leaving Harry, Hermione and Ron with the miserable Cedric. Cedric remained in his seat, miserably staring at his breakfast, swirling his spoon through his soup. The breakfast table awkwardly fell silent. Hermione shuffled over to Ron, with the screeching of the chair on the uneven ground echoing throughout the orchard.

"Say something," Hermione whispered into Ron's ear. Nervously, Ron cleared his throat.

"Heh, are you excited for the World Cup?" Ron's voice echoed throughout the awkward atmosphere.

"Yeah, I guess so. I love Quidditch, so it will be fun." Cedric mumbled, continuing on running his spoon through the soup.

"Cedric, your home is at the Burrow now, with us." Molly stated, emerging out of the front door. "We're here for you, we'll look after you. Your father wouldn't want you to be down about his death. If you wish, we will be there at the court hearing." Molly soothed, enveloping Cedric in a warm hug. "He's proud of you, I hope you know that."

"Thank you. Thank you all for allowing me to stay here, for everything." Cedric said gratefully, expressing a slight smile once again.

"Come on; let's get ready for the World Cup!" Ron eagerly announced.


	3. The Quidditch World Cup

"Hey Dad, where are we going?" Ron bellowed out to Arthur.

"Haven't the foggiest, keep up!" Arthur ordered the Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, along with Cedric, Harry and Hermione.

Cedric and Harry scampered across the picturesque landscape, dragging their feet through the piles of fallen leaves. The forest was beautiful. The trees were shining a romantic crimson colour, and there were leaves delicately falling towards the ground. There was a slight breeze which pushed against the swaying trees, which perfected the surrounding landscape. Harry glanced over to the adolescent Cedric, and noticed that he appeared gloomy.

"Cedric, are you okay? We're going to the Quidditch World Cup!" Harry intruded, seemingly rather rude at the time.

"Yeah, I am fine. I love Quidditch. It is just... I was meant to go to the World Cup with my father." Cedric miserably announced.

"He must have really been close with his father. Give him some space, Harry." Hermione whispered into Harry's ear.

The group reached the top of Stoatshead Hill, which overlooked the tranquil wizard community of Ottery St. Catchpole. The group advanced on a 'manky old boot' which was situated on the top of the hill, isolated.

"Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?" Harry enquired the twins.

"That isn't just any manky old boot!" Fred responded cheerfully.

"It's a portkey!" George interrupted Fred, expressing the usual smile he wears on his face.

Cedric and the others of the group encircled the manky old boot, all clutching it securely with their hands.

"It's nearly time!" Mr Weasley informed the others.

All of a sudden, the group were boosted up into the sky in a cloud of grey mist and started to gradually float to the ground of their new destination. Cedric and Arthur Weasley gracefully drifted down to the flourishing ground, carefully landing on their feet. Harry, Hermione, Ron and the twins speedily crashed down, landing hard on the ground.

"I bet that cleared your sinuses eh?" Arthur chuckled to the younger members of the group who were dizzy and slightly out of it.

Fascinated, the group walked over to a field, where they noticed thousands of tents set up and people wandering around, cheering. The atmosphere of the World Cup was extremely vibrant, with the piercing sounds of the excited fans, echoing through the scenery. The Weasley's decided to set up the tent, whilst Cedric wandered off with Harry and Hermione to the stadium to choose their seats. The trio advanced on the monstrous Quidditch stadium, with the atmosphere becoming more and more alive and the cheering of the audience becoming almost impossible to bear. Their jaws dropped. Their astonishment was overwhelming from being at the Quidditch World Cup, and the gigantic stadium was just the icing on the cake. They showed their golden tickets to the ticket co-ordinator, who directed the trio up the staircase to the seats. Purple, velvet material gracefully covered the passage up to the Minister's box. Two rows of chairs were positioned up in the Minister's box. The trio decided to take the front seats, to give an optimum view of the match. Just when the others got comfortable, the Weasley party arrived up the stairs, with Bill, Charlie and Percy tagging along, who apparated to the match. Fred and George took their places between Ginny and Arthur, and started bobbing up and down with excitement. The atmosphere was incredible and the almighty roar bursting from the enthusiastic crowd was deafening for miles around. The Irish Quidditch team sped onto the Quidditch pitch, performing a pre-game lap for the crowd. Cheers bellowed from the anxious crowd in support of the Irish team, with boos and hisses coming from the Bulgarian supporters being completely overwhelmed. The Bulgarian Quidditch team finally sped onto the pitch, with the excited crowd bursting with cheer, especially Fred and George. The team flew around the pitch hastily on their broomsticks, with Fred and George screaming out the name of each Bulgarian player that caught their eye. Suddenly, the crowd gradually joined in on cheering Viktor Krum, who was the seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team.

"Krum, Krum, Krum!" The crowd chanted, with Fred and George screaming it out noticeably. Viktor Krum raced into the Quidditch pitch to welcome the crowd. A projection of Viktor Krum appeared on the Northern end of the stadium, which seemed to electrify the crowd even further, especially the twins who were still screaming out their love and appreciation for the Bulgarian seeker. By this time, the piercing noise coming from the crowd was at its loudest. Match commentator, Ludo Bagman entered out from the Ministry of Magic viewing box to address the crowd.

"Good evening! It gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Let the match beg-"Bagman was almost finished announcing the beginning of the match, but was abruptly interrupted by an enigmatic object in the sky. Gasps and screams started coming from the confused yet frightened crowd. A stream of black cloud soared through the night sky, and could only be recognised due to the bright lights of the stadium. The black stream suddenly dived and headed directly for the stadium, landing right in the centre of the Quidditch pitch. Everyone in the audience was on their feet with mouths gaping, and eyes fixated right on the centre of the pitch. It was Bellatrix Lestrange again.

"The Dark Lord wants Harry Potter! Give me Harry Potter! I know he's here!" Bellatrix belted out to the fear-stricken audience, demanding the Chosen One. Bellatrix rocketed up into the sky, out of sight. The crowd's anxiety started to diminish, and the atmosphere appeared quite shaken. The witch quickly reappeared and headed straight for the Weasley's group, along with two other Death Eaters. Bellatrix, joined with Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle, landed directly in front of the seats of Harry, Hermione and Cedric.

"Grab him and the filthy Mudblood too!" Bellatrix ordered the other Death eaters whilst pointing at the shocked Hermione and Cedric.

Obeying her orders, Rowle snatched Hermione's arm whilst Dolohov clutched Cedric's delicate hand, giving the two little time to magically react. The two Death eaters apparated back to the Death eater headquarters with the young witch and wizard to report to the Dark Lord, leaving Bellatrix behind.

"I am going to deal with you myself!" Bellatrix giggled maniacally, whilst abruptly reaching out to grab the Chosen One's forearm, and succeeding. Bellatrix apparated with Harry back to Death eater headquarters too, leaving the atmosphere of the Quidditch World Cup to be an empty mess. The Weasley's who were too fear-stricken to respond to the Death eater's actions, came to the realisation that they were gone, and all panicked, with youngest son Ron taking it the worst. "I love you Hermione..." he gently sobbed to himself.


	4. Meeting the Infidel

Cedric awoke with a violent gasp. He drunkenly stood up and rubbed his eyes. He then scanned his surroundings, and came to the sudden realisation that he was imprisoned in what seemed to be a prison cell. The walls of the cell appeared to be ancient and gloomy, with blood stains covering the severed walls and a flickering light gently swaying and squeaking above him, on a rusty chain. This gave Cedric the impression that he was in a horror movie. Distressed, Cedric quickly paced around the prison cell, occasionally going up to the bars of the prison cell and trying to shake them violently.

"Let me out of here!" Cedric howled out to what seemed to be nothing. Something, however, beckoned his attention. A distinct scream from a girl seemed to be coming from a few cells down.

"H-hello? Is, is anybody there?" he nervously cried, trying to stick his head out as far as possible. Cedric's blood pressure rose simultaneously with the intensity of the screams.

"Help! He-"Pleas from the girl were suddenly cut off by an indistinct murmur by another female.

"I am going to help you! Stay calm!" Cedric yelled out to the distraught girl, but was overwhelmed by the volume of the screams.

"Crucio!" Another voice cursed, from the same direction as the girl.

"Wh-what?" Cedric nervously backed away from the bars of the prison cell, and backed up tightly against the dreary wall. The curses from the other voice appeared familiar to the distressed boy. He has learnt of 'Crucio' in a Defence Against the Dark Arts class, earlier on in the year. It is known that the Cruciatus Curse, tortures the opponent to a significant extent. Cedric realised this and slowly slid down the wall, and sat down in the corner of the gloomy room, afraid of his fate. Screams bellowed from the girl continued, which only made Cedric even more frightened.

'I am pathetic. My father wouldn't want me to do this.' Cedric thought to himself, whilst showing an annoyed expression on his pale, delicate face. He shot straight up and angrily made his way to the front of the cell again.

"Hey, stop torturing her! Stop it!" Cedric yelled out to the anonymous torturer, and yelled louder and louder to overshadow the distant screams. The screams coming from the poor girl seemed to subside, and the cell door swung open, letting out a horrible squeak. Cedric quickly got his head out of the way to make sure he wasn't seen, and then peered back out so he can still see what was happening. Emerging from the cell was Bellatrix Lestrange. Cedric's eyes caught the slender figure of the Death eater, and he quickly returned to the back of his cell.

"That witch loves to ruin my life…" Cedric mumbled to himself under his breath. He glared at the left wall of the imprisoning cell, trying to make sure that Bellatrix didn't know he was looking.

"Oh, hello there… Cedric is it?" Bellatrix giggled to the irritated boy, expressing a vindictive smile on her face. Cedric scrunched up his face and shot up and raced over to the bars, to confront the witch who took away his father, and his life.

"Why do you have to ruin everything? J-just stop it!" Cedric stuttered, trying to compose his words. "First you took away my family, you ruined the Quidditch World Cup and you tortured that innocent girl! I don't even know who you are, but you should just get out of my life!" Cedric white face suddenly bloomed into a pale red. He was angry, and he had had enough.

"Oh poor little boy. I am so sorry…" Bellatrix sarcastically replied. "And you mean that little girl down the hall. Uhh, what's her name? Hannah? No, Hermione? Ah yes, Hermione! Don't worry about her. She is just a filthy little Mudblood," the vindictive Death eater let out a huge laugh.

"What? That girl is Hermione? Leave her alone! A-and she is not a 'filthy Mudblood'!" Cedric quickly covered his mouth. He never meant to use such a ghastly wizardry term. It appeared that the adrenaline was too much for the adolescent boy. Suddenly, Cedric collapsed onto the cold, wet floor.

"Weak little boy. I will be back for you later." Bellatrix giggled to herself as she skipped off out of the room.

Cedric awoke with a gasp once again. He appeared to be dazed and completely out of it. Remained on the cold ground, Cedric brought his pale hand up to his head, forcibly holding it to his head as if he had a searing headache. Confused, he tried to get up off of the wet ground, but a strong force seemed to restrict him from doing so. He started to groan as the force became too much. As hard as he tried, he only was able to get himself a few centimetres off the ground. All of a sudden, he just jumped up and started pacing around mindlessly with his eyes shut. A peaceful sensation came across the boy, as if there was nothing in the world that could bring him down. Cedric could hear a faint laugh in the background, which didn't mind him at all. A sense of freedom was oddly felt by the boy. His eyelids burst open to reveal a blurry figure advancing on him. Suddenly, Cedric's body just dropped once again to the solid ground, as if he was a ragdoll. Cedric's eyes gradually opened to see a figure standing over him. He shook his head for a few seconds, so he could completely see what was going on. Once his vision was restored, Cedric took a good look at the figure above him. The realisation came to him; he wasn't in a cell anymore. He was in an unknown room on a brown, velvet rug, which appeared quite open and warm, with a mantelpiece situated on the far wall, near several longue chairs. Numerous portraits of what seemed to be former relatives of the place's owner were hung all around the room. He glanced up to see Bellatrix standing over him, expressing her usual overlarge grin. A voice penetrated the tense atmosphere, which came from one of the chairs facing the fireplace.

"Ah, the Imperius Curse. So fun to use don't you think, Bellatrix?" the voice beyond the chair enquired.

"Oh, yes my Lord!" Bellatrix replied obediently to the voice.

"However, he does know our secret hideout and the escaped prisoners would inform the Ministry. We must finish him off! Don't you agree, oh loyal Bellatrix?" the voice soothingly asked the Death eater.

"Yes, oh yes!" she replied cheerfully, jumping up and down and expressing an even greater smile. "But my Lord, you are not strong enough. May it wait?" All this time, Cedric remained on the ground, gobsmacked and fear-stricken by what he was witnessing.

The voice had seemed to ignore Bellatrix's plea. "Avada Kedavra!" the voice cursed, as a stream of green light sped towards Cedric…


	5. Dobby, the House Elf

Cedric's eyes sluggishly opened, as if he had just woken up after a bad night's sleep. He brought up his pale hands to his face, and realised that the tips of his fingers were wrinkly. His eyes were directed up to the gloomy sky, and he noticed droplets of water sprinkling down upon his body, in a light shower. Rubbing his face, Cedric moved his hands away and back into eyesight, and noticed blood trickling down his palms. Cedric mindlessly rubbed the blood off onto his slashed clothes. He looked as if he had been attacked by a large grizzly bear. He attempted to get to his feet, but stumbled over several times. Brushing the dirt off of his clothes, he did his usual scan of his surroundings. He was oblivious to where he was, but the gigantic building on his right gave the clue. His eyes made contact with the building, but the realisation had not come to him yet. Cedric was startled when he realised the building was there, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. His eyes started to squint and his neck was twitching as he examined the building. Black, iron gates blocked off the entrance to the building, and a gravel driveway led down to the colossal building, with large, curved, hedges decorating both sides. Cedric advanced on the gates, tempted to enter the unknown building, but he was clueless to where he was. His cracked lips scrunched up as he made his decision whether to enter or not. His left hand grasped one of the bars tightly, making the veins in his hand bulge out, as he took a deep breath, readying himself to enter. A commotion in the nearby bush to his right caught his attention. His hand left the bar, as Cedric crept his way over to the rustling bush. All of a sudden, a figure quickly emerged from the bush, almost in a way that looked like the figure was attacking him. The small figure of about three feet shook its head, and opened its eyes to reveal round eyes with a shade of tennis ball-green. Cedric observed the figure even further and noticed a pencil-like nose and that it was wearing a dirty pillowcase. Cedric recognised this figure straight away, to be that of a house-elf.

"Dobby thinks you are mad! Dobby knows what happened that night! Dobby was there!" the small elf by the name of Dobby started to tremble with fear.

"What? What happened?" Cedric exclaimed, trying not to frighten the traumatized elf.

"Dobby is scared by what Dobby saw. Dobby saw You-Know-Who try to kill you, sir! You-Know-Who tried to cast the K-k-killing Curse on you, sir!" the elf nervously stuttered, bring his hands together in front of him and clutching them tightly.

"Wait, if You-Know-Who cast the Killing Curse on me, how am I still alive?" Cedric curiously asked the elf, whilst expressing a look of confusion on his pale face.

"Dobby thinks You-Know-Who is not strong enough, and You-Know-Who realised this after he tried to kill you, sir. Bellatrix tried to warn You-Know-Who but he was too ignorant, an-and, You-Know-Who just wanted to kill you, sir, before you could tell anyone about this place! Dobby thinks that the Death Eaters have escaped to another hideout, but Dobby doesn't know where. You-Know-Who dumped your body and left. Dobby was left behind." The house-elf's eyes started to water, and suddenly loud cries came from Dobby. "Dobby was spying on Mr Malfoy, Dobby's old master, to see if he was alright. Dobby didn't want to see this." Dobby continued to sob. The puzzle finally came together, and Cedric wasn't so oblivious to what happened anymore.

"Oh. Umm, where are we?" Cedric enquired the elf.

"Malfoy Manor, sir. It is the home of my master!" Dobby grinned back to the boy.

"What happened to Hermione and Harry?" Cedric curiously asked. Different scenarios flowed through Cedric's distressed mind as he waited for Dobby to answer.

"Harry Potter escaped, sir. Dobby doesn't know what happened to Miss Granger though. Does kind sir know Harry Potter?" Dobby became happier and happier every time he mentioned the Chosen One's name.

"Yes, I do." Cedric briefly replied, waiting for more details to come from the elf, but evidently, they didn't. An awkward silence engulfed the surroundings as Cedric waited for an answer.

"Elves can Apparate and Disapparate, am I correct?" Cedric enquired the elf.

"That is correct, sir." Dobby quickly answered to the boy.

"Umm, can you please take me back home?" Cedric wearily asked.

"Of course, sir, anything for Harry Potter and his friends. Where will we go?" Dobby gleefully cheered as he might see his friend, Harry Potter, again.

"The Burrow, please." Cedric soothed to the elf, not wanting to scare him, but inside, he was jumping with joy. Dobby didn't reply to the excited wizard. Instead, he clutched Cedric's arm, and Disapparated to the Burrow. Cedric felt as if was stretched and twisted, as the pair travelled to the Burrow. The image Cedric saw then resumed to its normal quality, and a sense of security and happiness lifted Cedric's spirits. Cedric was home. Molly Weasley rushed out of the Burrow, to see what the commotion was about, followed with the rest of the Weasley's. Screams of happiness bellowed from the family as they all ran to envelope Cedric in a warm hug. Molly reached Cedric first, and squeezed him tightly as her love for her new 'son' welcomed him home. Molly released Cedric from her arms and examined his face.

"Let's go and get you cleaned up, eh? Welcome home Ceddy." Molly was overwhelmed with happiness as she helped Cedric inside. Dobby watched the reunion intently as he waited for Harry to emerge. Once everyone had returned back into the Burrow, Dobby keenly stood outside, waiting for Harry. Two slim, adolescent figures emerged, one with orange hair and another with dark, messy hair. The pair were chatting excitedly, and the anxious house-elf instantly recognised Ron and Harry's voices.

"Harry Potter!" Dobby screamed as he sprinted over to Harry and attached himself to his leg.

"Dobby!" Ron and Harry happily said in unison. Ron and Harry spent hours talking to the enthusiastic Dobby, and it seemed everything was perfect for the start of the new school year, which was happening tomorrow. Everything was perfect, except for one thing…


End file.
